It All Clicked
by Nyomio
Summary: When one person begins to unravel the secret, it leads to a bit of a snowball effect. It all started with Valerie- learning Vlad and Dani were both half-ghosts was the only push she needed to figure out the rest. Then, it all clicked. Danny's secret is unraveling quicker than he can keep up- he just hopes this doesn't end with him on the wrong side of a ghost-weapon.
1. Valerie

Valerie was many things. Impulsive and brash? Sure. Skilled as a huntress? Damn straight. Sassy and passionate? Yup.

But one thing she never thought was that she was oblivious. It wasn't until reviewing all the facts in hindsight that she really begun to realize just how utterly tunnel-visioned she has been.

She sat down at her desk, heaving down with an exhausted sigh. It'd been a long two days, full of startling revelations and plenty of close calls. She looked down at her hands- open, shut, open, shut. Where to even begin with dissecting that idea that gnawed at the back of her mind?

One: Human/ghost hybrids are possible, and not only that, reality.

This was the overarching fact that had brought to light many more of the more fine issues that had been troubling her. To her and most other ghost hunters, this seems like a bizarre, infinitely impossible idea; how ridiculous is it that a human could have ghost powers? It was like saying a human could also be half fish in terms of how differing the species are.

Reality, however, apparently doesn't give a damn what ghost hunters think is possible and impossible. It exists, damn the consequences and implications. All the proof she needed she got tonight- and tunnel-visioned she may be, but she's not about to ignore concrete facts. That goes beyond ignorance into the realm of stupidity. And she wasn't stupid.

At least, she kept telling herself that.

The implications. Right. No self loathing allowed in this party, she bitterly thought as she sipped some coffee. It was going to be a long night, and she knew sleep wasn't going to come anyway.

How many half-breeds are there out there? Do they still experience emotions like normal humans? Do they have obsessions like ghosts? She was no scientist, but she wanted to solve her moral qualms so badly that she would reach out for any answer. If it were just Vlad, she would have her answer, but with Dani and…

No, one thing at a time. Let's solve the easier moral dilemma first.

Two: Vlad Master was one of the hybrids. He is also Plasmius.

Vlad completely damaged her pride, but otherwise is somehow the easiest pill to swallow. He's just another ghost in her eyes. Someone to protect people from. Planning to do… things? She needed to find out his plans. That was a good idea. Yeah.

The bigger question is whether or not she swallows her pride and lets him know whether or not she's in on it. For now? She's thinking not letting him know is the best plan. Easier access to his plans and plenty of ghost weapons to count on. However, if things are as she thinks, then maybe…

One thing at a time, dammit. Maybe she's drinking too much coffee. Although, as she swishes her coffee around her cup, she thinks that maybe she can't dodge the biggest thing for much longer.

Three: Dani Phantom is also a halfa. She, however, does not carry the same sense of malice as Vlad.

This is where the moral implications of this mess get tricky. Dani throws a wrench in her "not all ghosts are evil" morality compass, because if there's one halfa with human emotions, how many more are there? How can she know? Are there telltale signs? Plasmius certainly didn't seem any more human than say, the box ghost, so it's hard to say.

She shrugged. If a ghost attacks someone, she defends her town and herself. She supposed that'd be the best way to go about it.

But… she sighed. She's finally gotta confront her own creeping suspicions, doesn't she? She looked outside the window wistfully, enjoying her last few moments before she delved into something that would probably permanently cause her insomnia until solved.

It was 1 am. 5 hours until she can get on with school. Maybe she'll go ghost hun- no, no, she's not doing that tonight unless someone gets attacked.

She took a deep breath.

Dani Phantom is Danny Phantom's cousin. Dani is a halfa. What are the odds that Dani Phantom's cousin is also not a halfa?

The similarities between the two of them are too stark for her to simply call it an "adopted" family. They look almost identical, minus the female and 12 part. And-

Wait, wait, backtrack. Did she just call them halfas? Where had she heard that before? Oh-

Hmm, another piece to add to the evidence pile. Ghosts LOVE to make fun of Danny Phantom for being a "halfa." She always figured it was a ghost slur. In a way, she thought she might've been right.

She leaned forward. Yeah. Phantom is definitely also a halfa. And she thought she knew who, too. Dani's black hair and bright blue eyes reminded her of one very distinct person. She'd shrugged it off when she first saw it, and now-

There were two photos on her desk. One of Danny Phantom, and one of Fenton. The similarities are striking. It's a bit dazzling to see how much she really was blinded.

It was- it was pretty obvious to Val at least some of the behind scenes action now. She knew she was going to have to confront Danny about this sooner or later. And, perhaps… she groaned, probably her own feelings too. And his, for that matter.

Everything had clicked.

She was pissed off, mostly, but she wasn't entirely sure why as of yet. She felt played, but also sure that she wasn't played. Vlad had played her for certain, but was Danny Fenton capable of that? She wasn't sure one way or the other. She felt hurt, for sure, and angry, but that surprising stab of betrayal didn't hit the way that she thought it would.

Somewhat detachedly, she wondered why that could be. She stood up and got closer to her window. If Phantom didn't fly by tonight, she'd leave a note in Fenton's locker tomorrow.

One way or another, she was going to resolve this.

There wasn't a sign of Phantom near her house all night, which she'd both not been surprised by and been banking on. Time to mull over her thoughts. She didn't really get anywhere, though. She was spinning in circles.

At 6, she'd written the letter.

 _I have something I found out yesterday. I want to talk to you about it. Meet me at 3:30 in the forest behind the school. -Val._

At 7, she'd gone to school. At 8, she tucked it in his locker, wondering if he'd even show up today.

At 9, he was in her second hour class, eying her strangely. She couldn't read his face. It was alarming- Danny always wore his heart on his sleeve.

At lunch, she intentionally sat by herself to avoid the awkward confrontations that would inevitably come from Sam and Tuck.

At 2, she was both dreading and anticipating the end of the day.

At 3, she was sitting in the forest a little ways back from the school, sat on top of a low tree branch, and waiting Danny to show up.

She wrote 3:30, didn't she? Yeah. She had a little while longer to wait. Why'd she write 3:30? Why didn't she just write, "after school?" She took another sip of coffee. She felt exhausted and strangely wired up at the same time.

"You're here early," Danny said, causing Valerie to jump and look around.

Danny had climbed a tree next to her and was staring at her. He looked a little roughed up- there was a nice nick on his cheek. Now she thought she knew where it had come from.

"So are you," Valerie snorted. "I would've asked you how you climbed a tree without me noticing, but I think I have my answer."

"What?" Danny put his hand on his neck, "I think you were just spacing out. I definitely just climbed the tree."

"No, I don't doubt that," Valerie shook her head, "You've just mastered the art of being freakily quiet. Must come with being Phantom."

Danny's eyes went wide, before quickly turning his head away, hanging his head. "Mmm, we're just cutting to the chase, aren't we?"

"You aren't even denying it?" Valerie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we kind of figured you'd put the pieces together after Wednesday I just, um, figured you'd be in denial about it for a little while longer. Then again," Danny gave a small smile, "You were always about jumping to action rather than waiting."

"I'm surprised, figured I'd have to wrangle this out of you," Valerie commented.

"And I'm surprised there's no guns to my face and there's not yet been any screaming," Danny shrugged, his smile fading.

"Well, now that you mention it- I'm kidding," Valerie teased, before relenting upon Danny's tensing, "More or less, I'm just frustrated. Vlad and you, of all people, were playing me."

Danny looked behind him, and looked back at her, his face contorted in a mix of confusion and surprise. "Huh? Vlad? Wait, I wasn't playing you, and- Vlad? How did you- ohhh my God, that was what tipped you, wasn't it? Or was it just Dani? I kind of what hoping with Dani you'd just, like, think that was some weird freak of nature, but then there's Vlad and he was like an actual human being that was born, and- and I wasn't playing you!"

Valerie frowned, her eyebrows scrunching, "Rambling. And if you weren't playing me, what exactly were you doing?!" Her voice started to raise, "Dating me, having your dog sick me, and- you- you tried to kill me. And you stole things, and the mayor and," She took a deep breath, before bitterly commenting, "And I picked up my ex-boyfriends rambling tendencies."

Danny leaned back on the tree branch, looking a bit exasperated. "Jesus Christ. Okay, let's go through the list. The dog. It really wasn't my Dog. Axion Corp killed a bunch of dogs and his squeaky toy was still in the building. Cujo's just a dog, man," He smiled fondly, before it fading. "Killing you. I knew you weren't in the suit, Val. Stealing things. There was this guy who could control ghosts, and…" He paused, "Yeah. Mayor. He overshadowed the mayor. He also overshadowed like, half the town."

Valerie broke his gaze and looked away. "I can't believe I believe you," She hissed to herself, "Why do I believe you?"

"Because I'm telling the truth? I dunno," Danny retorted.

There was a brief pause, before Danny reluctantly muttered, "And I dated you because I love you, Val."

Valerie paused. She looked at Danny. "What?"

"Well, that's why you date people, isn't it?" He smiled, shrugging, before sheepishly looking away.

"Bit odd to fall in love with the huntress who tries to kill you half the time, huh?" Valerie snorts.

"I knew you meant well," Danny shrugged, "At least once you started to move past the whole explicitly revenge motivation. You aren't a bad person. And, um, it's not like I don't love my parents."

Valerie took a deep breath, before sighing. "I broke up with you because I didn't want you getting hurt. Looks like that was a bit unnecessary, huh?"

"Heh, yeah."

There was a stiff silence. Danny and Valerie had met gazes and had a hard time breaking away.

Finally, Valerie broke the silence. "I… I'm incredibly conflicted. I don't know how to react right now. On one hand, I'm incredibly pissed. On the other hand," She took a deep breath, "On the other hand, I don't think I ever moved on, Danny."

"Yeah," Danny rubbed his neck again, "Me neither."

"I think… I think I need some time to process this. Maybe when I finally crash from exhaustion and get some sleep I can finally find my thoughts. But… maybe… maybe there's no reason we can't try it again. No secrets between us."

Danny's eyes twinkled with a light she hadn't seen in a while. "I would love that. But," Danny pulled himself back, "Only if you are comfortable with it. Take a few days. Please. Sort it out. I don't want to rush into anything that'll only leave everyone feeling worse than before."

"Yeah," Valerie nodded, "Yeah. Give me a few days," Valerie said, getting up.

Then, his ghost sense shuddered him, rushing what was already the end of a conversation. He looked at Val, guiltily.

"There's a ghost," Danny hesitantly admitted, his voice soft.

"Go get 'em, ghost boy," Valerie smiled, "If you need help, you have my number."

Danny gave her a thumbs up, beaming.

On Wednesday of the next week was the next time Valerie and Danny had any real interaction, and it was over a ghost.

Valerie, dressed as the Red Huntress, had left the middle of history class to go hunt a ghost that had popped up on her radar. It was a strong one- one she couldn't risk letting roam around for any longer than it took to rangle it.

"Take that, ghost!" She yelled at a she shot- nailing it in the eyes. It fell backward, and she rolled in closer, keeping the gun squared on it.

And then it was enveloped in a blue light and sucked into a thermos. She followed the light to see Phantom- no, Danny- sheepishly holding it in his hands.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to beat me here," He grunted.

"No, 'Thank you for helping me take down this powerful ghost, Valerie?" Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't steal my line!" Danny retorted, "You never said it to me!"

"Well, now things have changed, haven't they?" Valerie said.

Pause. "Yeah, I guess so," Danny laughed.

Valerie sat down on her board, staring at Danny. "I think- I think I've come to terms with it all, and I know what to do."

Danny gave a shaky grin. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Valerie pulled her helmet back and smirked. And then she gave Danny a kiss on the mouth. Danny froze, and then kissed back, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her close.

"I love you, Val," He whispered.

"I love you, Danny," She responded.

Then, a brief pause. "You uh, took your helmet off in the middle of public, Valerie."

She paused, before quickly putting it back on. "We'll have to continue this back at school, ay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Danny winked. "Race you back."

"You're so on," Valerie said.

And the two soared across the sky, racing throughout the clouds and laughing all the way. The two were now one kickass, ghost fighting unit.

When the two got back to the school, Sam and Tucker just had to look at Danny's face to know what happened. Sam's face dropped for a minute, before Tucker grabbed her hand and gave a comforting smile. Sam took a deep breath and responded with one of her own, before whispering to Valerie as she passed, "Welcome to Team Phantom, Red."

 **A/N: Hey hello, I'd be lying if I said this was my first fanfiction but what I CAN say is that this is my first fanfiction in a long time. Also, i wrote it all in like... two hours or something, and I didn't really read back over it, so it's probably trash.**

 **I just want a place to dump all my fluffy ideas together. So, yeah. I love Valerie and Danny. Lot more chemistry. Fully intend on tackling the parents and some other people, too. Revelation after Revelation. I'm ready. :^)  
**


	2. Maddie p 1

Maddie was a notoriously light sleeper. The slightest bump or creak in the night would often rouse her from her slumber and cause her to rise out of bed and look for the source. Often times, it was small, everyday noises - a bird hitting the window, a random dribble of water from the sink, footsteps hitting the floor or a door opening. Sometimes, it was her son who often rivaled her in the light sleeper department loitering around after something had stirred him out of bed. On occasion, it was a ghost or something involving her inventions - what she is always prepares for when she hears a noise.

This is why - beyond her husband's snoring that was akin to a rocket taking off - she often wore earplugs. When she didn't, she often paid the price.

Like tonight.

The clock was scarcely 2am when some mysterious noise jostled her awake. She wanted to ignore it and go back to sleep so badly; she could nearly feel her eyes closing themselves again. However, the voice in her head insisted she go check it out - what if it _was_ a ghost? The odds were slim, but it certainly happened, and she couldn't just let it roam…

Begrudgingly and with a mental note to remember her earplugs when she went back to sleep, she got out of bed and begun her trek downstairs. The moonlight waded into the living room in sheets and the shadows were long and full. Maddie acknowledged that tonight was the perfect setting for a horror movie as she crept down the stairs, the steps lightly creaking under her weight. Of course, Maddie mused, every day was basically a horror movie when your profession consisted of ghost hunting and research.

As Maddie reached the last step, she noticed a little more light wafting in from the front door than usual. An eyebrow perched, she approached it, gently caressing the gun on her hip (a ghost hunter never sleeps without one, Jack had once exclaimed). The door was definitely cracked open - and if she recalls correctly, she had shut and locked it before she went to bed. The odds were great that something broke in.

Or broke out, she supposed. But why would a ghost bother with the front door? To intimidate her? In the wise words of the Ghostbusters, "I ain't afraid of no ghosts."

She then turned her head towards the lab. She just felt in her gut that something had broken out - she couldn't believe something would get past the Fenton Security System and break in. There was no way. She had to go check downstairs.

She practically dashed towards the stairs that led downstairs, before taking the careful and quiet approach. Sneak in like a viper sneaking on a mouse, she thought. Pounce on the ghost before it had a chance to react. Step by step down the old stairs, trying her damndest to keep her breathing steady… she was used to this, unfortunately.

When she reached the last step, her fears were confirmed - a green like bounced across the room, making the whole thing look like a radioactive minefield. A silhouette leaned over the table, curled over - she couldn't get a good look at it.

Aiming her gun at the silhouette, she walked closer and closer, silent tension vibrating the room until she could feel the electricity pounding through her blood. She got closer, closer, _closer_ until the gun was nearly at the figures head, she tensed the trigger and-

And her son turned around to stare at her, wide-eyed. Blood was dripping out of his nose, and there was a chunkable sized cut across his chest that he was firmly grasping. His eyes were wide - almost frightened - and along with a good chunk of his clothing reflected the green light in the room rather well. The entire thing shook Maddie to her core - the gun slipped out before she even had a second to think about it.

"Danny?" She whispered, her voice croaking.

"M-Mom," He echoed, before his eyes lowered in a grimace, and he turned back over to lean on the table.

"What happened?" She asked, forcing her voice to remain steady. She gently put his hand on top of him - _he did not just flinch -_ and leaned in. She can't let him see her freaking out, she can't-

The lack of an immediate answer was terrifying enough, but even more startling - oh god, he was crying? When was the last time he'd cried around her? Certainly, not since high school started. His head slowly rest on the table and he shook, tremors rumbling Maddie's entire arm. She snuggled him closer as her mind raced to find the source of this. Her eyes darted around, desperately hoping for a clue.

There was ectoplasm on the floor, and though that is not exactly uncommon, it was something to note. Maybe she could use the ecto-signature in it to track whoever it was, if it wasn't contaminated? The lab showed signs of a struggle - things were flown places that she _knew_ were not where they were earlier in the night, and a little bit of black ( _oh god tell her that isn't blood)_ spotting the walls.

And whoever it was, they had broken out.

"Danny," She softly said, squeezing his hand, "It's alright if you don't want to talk about it now, but we need to get out of here."

He sniffled in response, and she could see him grabbing the table so hard his knuckles were turning white. Maddie's heart raced in response - Danny is smart and level-headed, even if he has a little bit of that teenage moodiness thrown in. To see him fall apart like this - well… she did suppose he had a ghost phobia, so maybe it's not as bad as she feared.

Maddie gently tugged on him to lead him out of the lab. Danny froze, looking up at the portal, before breaking out of Maddie's grip for a moment to close the portal. As the portal snapped shut, she heard a loud sniffle again, before he went back over to Maddie and allowed himself to be moved out of the lab into the living room.

Maddie gently led Danny over to the couch. As he sat down, she turned on the light and sat next to him. His nose was raw and his eyes were poofy, and blood was splattered on his face and torso _please God no._

"I-," He tried, but his voice broke and faltered. He leaned back into the couch, finally settling on lifting up a finger as if it say, _Give me a moment._ Maddie nodded and grabbed his shoulder, leaning in.

Eyes eying the blood on his torso again, Maddie softly whispered, "I'm going to go get the first-aid kit, okay?"

At no response, Maddie headed for the kitchen. Jack was an utter mess in the kitchen, not that she loved him any less for it. She always kept the first-aid kit in the kitchen for the inevitable time when Jack tried to cook for her and he sliced his finger off, or something. She opened the cabinet that she knew held it, and then paused.

Danny wasn't looking. She could allow herself a small moment of freedom. She needed it. She needed to collect her thoughts so she could be there for Danny. She needed to - Oh God, _why did he look so scared?_ Maddie looked out the window for a moment. She was a mother before she was a ghost hunter, but damn if she didn't want to go rip apart that ghost that hurt her baby right then and there.

But she couldn't just leave her kid like that. What kind of mother would do that? She grabbed the first-aid kit and headed back to the living room.

"They're not as bad as they look, I think," Danny said, causing Maddie to jump a little bit. He pulled himself together rather quickly, though his voice was nasally and his eyes still squinted through the bloodshot red.

"Well, hopefully, you're right," Maddie responded, opening the first-aid kit. The face cuts looked minor, and he had a couple of small ones along his arms. The blood dripping out of his nose was mostly likely a broken nose, but his nose wasn't deformed and didn't seem like it was causing him immediate pain, so she wasn't as concerned with it.

However, his chest looked gnarly. There was a good sized gash straight through the fabric, although there wasn't that much blood… maybe it was just a surface wound? They might be able to avoid a hospital visit, thanks to her knowledge of how to apply stitches, but…

"Honey, can you take your shirt off?" Start with injuries. Then talk about what happened. That's the plan.

Danny looked away, but nodded and complied. The shirt slipped off, though it got a bit more mangled in the process. Low and almost as if he did it without thinking, Danny grumbled, "Man, that was my favorite shirt."

Maddie gasped - this was far from the only injury Danny had received, it seemed. Scars lined his body and _Jesus Christ when did he get that muscular and how did she never notice?_ It was that sleek type of muscular that runners often became. She was at a loss for words - what the hell had her son been doing?

Right. One thing at a time. Don't chastise him for this until whatever happened tonight is settled and over with. File it away for later. Handle the matter at hand, Maddie.

She continued to talk to herself until her hands began to function. Danny noticed this, she thinks- he looked pale and his eyes were firmly planted on the ground - but it wasn't the time. This wasn't the time for that. She grabbed the antiseptic. First thing's first; no infection.

"I'm really sorry, Danny, but this is going to sting," She said, grabbing his hand. "We're going to get this done though, alright?"

Danny nodded, though he still didn't look. She began to apply it and she felt his muscles tighten- but she knew this stung like a bitch, and he didn't even make a noise. Maybe, she hoped, this was just a surreally vivid dream, and she'd wake up soon. This didn't seem real.

But she felt in her heart it was.

Next bit of business - sewing up his chest gash. She grabbed the needle and began to work. She wasn't terrific with sewing - her husband was unabashedly better at this than her - but she had learned the handiwork for survivalist training. She knew how to do this. She did. Her hands were shaking, but she'd do this for her baby.

"I'm so sorry," She said as she pulled the thread through a hole.

"It's fine," He grunted, "Just hurry, please."

Hurry she did. Finishing as quickly as humanly possible, she pulled the shakey thread though the last loop. This was going to suck to take out later, she mutely noted.

Right. Right, bandaging.

"Sweetie," She began, starting to wrap up his side in gauze, "This is a pretty nasty gash."

"Yeah."

"How'd it, um… what happened?" She asked. _Smooth, Maddie._

There was a pause, before Danny gave a huge, shoulder heaving sigh. "God, I don't even know where to begin, Mom."

"I'm listening," She gave him a soft smile. He reciprocated it with that little Danny charm, and it just made Maddie remember _oh god when was the last time he smiled at me._

"Thanks. I don't know. I'm just… trying to gather my thoughts still, I guess. Figure out what to do," Danny sighed.

"Well, maybe we can bounce ideas off each other?" She patted the gauze on his chest on. Fully applied.

Another pause. She looked at his face. His eyes seemed a million miles away, blurry and unfocused. His hands were clenching the couch for dear life. He looked calmer, yes, but by no means did Maddie think he looked pulled together upon second look.

"I know I need to tell you, but I just don't even know how to phrase it. And - and Mom, can you please not repeat this to Dad? Just, just not yet." Danny wringed his fingers together.

Maddie paused, hands freezing for a moment, before continuing to move and fix the wounds. "That's fine. It stays between us for now."

"Thanks."

Another pause, and Danny gave a bit of a strangled, muffled yell before closing his eyes and saying, "Vlad's a sociopath and he kidnapped my girlfriend and-!"

Maddie froze for a good while this time, her eyes darting to meet his. His arms were covering his eyes, and what she could see of his face was tightly constricted. Maddie's brain broke, and all she could say was, "What?"

Danny was trembling, his voice slowly rising, as he explained, "Vlad and Valerie have some beef with each other, and Vlad sent ghosts through the Fenton Portal to take down Valerie. They like, _drugged her,_ and I think they… did things. And now I don't know where they took her, 'cause they like electrocuted me and I couldn't follow, and they - I'm scared. I'm more scared than I have been in a while."

There was a pause, and Danny continued, "I don't know where they are. I just know I'm gonna go to Wisconsin and beat the hell out of Vlad. He won't kill me because he wants revenge on Dad, right? But he doesn't have that problem with Valerie and…" He stopped, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

He lowered his arms and hugged himself. "I'm just… mad at myself, I guess."

"Wait - " Maddie slowly gathered her thoughts. "How do you know the ghosts were sent by Vlad? Sure, he's a bit… eccentric, but he wouldn't do that to a fifteen year old girl. And regardless, what could you have done against ghosts? You should have gotten one of us, and-"

"The ghosts made it very clear who they were sent by, trust me," Danny grumbled, "And besides, there wasn't time even if I did. They were gone so… so quick. I stalled them as long as I could, but... "

"If you're sure Vlad kidnapped her," Maddie frowned, "We should call the police."

"Vlad has money. Also, I'm willing to bet mine on that he put her in the ghost zone so no humans could find anything, even if we tried that. Probably tipped…" Danny drifted off, and his eyes went wide.

Maddie stood up. "Well, you aren't going after her alone! Especially if you think she's in the ghost zone! That's suicidal!"

"Mom," Danny stood up to match her, his eyebrows scrunched. When had he almost gotten as tall as her? "I don't really care if you ground me for 300 years when I get back, I'm going."

"You're injured."

"Well, better I get hurt than she dies."

Maddie paused. It was slowly dawning on her that she wasn't sure she knew the man her son grew up to be. When had he ever stood up to her before like this?

"Fine." She said, turning away. "Then I'm coming too."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Danny grabbed her shoulder and turned her to look at him. "Mom, I appreciate it, but-"

"This isn't up for debate. Get in the lab - we'll get some ghost weapons and we'll go find her. Sounds like we don't have time to spare."

Danny gave her a little smile, before nodding. "Fine, let's do this."

 **AN:** alright, check it out, i ain't dead! sorry bout that. i didn't really read this through before i posted it so there might be weird things. i just wanna post it so i can force myself to finish it later. maddie! maddie. why maddie? why not?

expect haituses here. it happens. :^) hopefully ill finish up this story in a few days though!


End file.
